Inno alla malvagità
by La Fenice Nera
Summary: Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix. Riti magici frammischiati ad un incontro d'amore molto oscuro.


**__**

Inno alla malvagità

Tu mi adori, adorami di più.

Questo mi piace, questo mi eccita di te.

Tu mi adori, ti abbandoni solo a me, lasciandoti lacerare dalla nostra insana follia.

Fino alla morte.

Morire di piacere per me, tu sei capace di farlo, per questo ti ho scelta.

Per farti mia.

Sei fatta per il tuo signore, per il tuo padrone.

Moriresti anche solo per giacere, per sempre, in quel cimitero desolato che è il mio cuore, la mia anima.

Anima strappata e dilaniata, distrutta, ridotta a piccoli brandelli di potere.

Potere immortale.

Splendido, sublime potere immortale.

Ma ti voglio per me. Mi servirai per leternità con la tua passione divorante.

Mi piace vederla, mi fa sentire ancora più potente.

Perciò te lo ordino, sei mia. Solo mia.

Ti voglio, voglio la tua adorazione, il tuo sguardo perso e ardente, voglio sentire il tuo desiderio, voglio sentire il tuo corpo caldo.

Tu e solo tu hai il coraggio di adorarmi, di farti possedere da me.

Farti travolgere dalla mia passione bruciante, malvagia e torturatrice.

Un amplesso violento, intenso, sconsiderato.

Mille amplessi che ti uccidono di piacere ogni volta.

Solo io posso.

E tu sei la sola che può. Dunque soffri torturati per me, piccola mangiamorte che osi alzare lo sguardo, il desiderio, la voglia, verso il tuo signore.

Il tuo padrone.

Il mio desiderio è sofferenza, tortura, martirio.

Il tuo è languore selvaggio.

Io sono molto peggio di un cimitero, sono una landa desolata, solcata dal vento forte, vento perenne, vento di morte volo di morte. È il mio nome.

Sono linferno, che ha il colore dei miei occhi.

Io non amo, io odio. Non avrai nulla da me Bellatrix.

Nulla di quello che, nel profondo, tu vuoi.

Ci possediamo, io e te, in questo luogo, su questo terreno, al centro del cerchio magico che invoca lenergia oscura, la magia nera, tramite il tuo sangue di donna, donna fertile.

È quel sangue che ci serve, questa unione, carnale, macchiata di sangue. Questo rito ci darà la potenza, lenergia.

Di più, sempre di più. Sconfinerò i limiti della magia. Sbaraglierò ciò che è stato fatto finora. Sempre di più.

Sono io il più grande mago oscuro.

Come me, nessuno mai. Più di me, nessuno mai.

Possiamo averci, io e te, per i nostri riti, per i miei riti, per accrescere la nostra magia.

La mia magia.

È bello volerti e averti, possederti, sentire piacere, sentire potere.

Ma frena i tuoi desideri più profondi.

Non guardarmi con quello sguardo innamorato.

Su questo luogo selvaggio e oscuro, su questo terreno freddo e nero, dentro al nostro cerchio magico, nasce, si consuma e muore la nostra passione.

La divoriamo questa passione, io il diavolo, tu la strega, con ardore, fuoco, passione di lussuria peccaminosa.

Poi tutto muore. Su questa terra fredda, quasi bagnata.

Io non amo.

Tu non mi devi amare, solo adorare. Solo ubbidire.

Il nostro amplesso indiavolato, è un inno profondo, vero, estatico. Un inno alla malvagità, alla magia nera. Al potere.

Ma non amare, io non amo: è debolezza. È fragilità.

Dopo questa unione, pelle su pelle, carne dentro carne, nulla, nullaltro: uccidi i tuoi sentimenti, uccidi le tue emozioni. Non ne devi provare.

Non devi amare. Come me.

Il tuo signore, il tuo padrone.

Devi solo adorarmi.

Guardami. Sei qui, stremata, sulla nuda terra, senza fiato, sudata, straziata, dopo una possessione sfrenata, folle e appassionata, attorniati dal fuoco delle candele.

Il sangue, il sangue del rito, ancora ti cola fra le cosce. Il tuo sangue puro. Perfetto.

Sei bella, sei affascinante così. Stai sorridendo piccola sgualdrina purosangue. Merito mio.

Sei felice, ti ho resa felice e soddisfatta del nostro piacere.

Ma non guardarmi con quegli occhi adoranti, emozionati, estasiati.

Non mi unirò a te se non così: solo la passione, nessun amore, solo desiderio, nessun sentimento.

Siamo tornati alla vita dopo anni di morte e sconfitta, di prigionia e agonia, io e te.

Siamo tornati per possederci, sono tornato per il potere.

Per il potere e la magia nera.

Dopo un amplesso così, nel selvaggio bosco fra candele inquiete e inquietanti, non chiedere amore.

Non certo a me.

Sono il diavolo, strega

Non tuo marito, mai un semplice uomo. Sono di più.

Sono Lord Voldemort, il migliore.

Con me, mai dormirai sonni tranquilli. Mai sarai protetta e amata.

Non ti voglio vicina, non ti voglio fra le mie braccia.

Devi ubbidirmi, comando io.

Devi solo guardarmi, con quella splendida luce di adorazione nei tuoi occhi, solo per me: il migliore.

Adora il mio sguardo infernale, come io desidero il tuo corpo pieno di peccato.

Siamo qui per un amplesso diabolico: un inno alla malvagità.

Inno alla vendetta, al piacere della distruzione.

Un inno a me, il tuo signore e padrone.

...


End file.
